Potluck
by randompenmenship
Summary: This a ita/saku drabble collection inspired by " Momments in Time" author is AppleL0V3R and guys this author rocks at ita/saku. so i hope yall like and it's rated t so no graphic stuff. remember to r&r much love ppl mass/nonmass/au
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okie dokie boys and girls, look to put it simply this is an Itachi and Sakura Drabble Collection. It consists of drabbles inspired by music, words out of a dictionary, and my own little drabbles I write in my head. Some of the drabbles are au,some follow Naruto so there are spoilers, and some well are just what I want them to be. So I hope you like it, and I hoppe it gets my creative juices flowing cause I'm suffering major writer's block at the moment so yeah. Remember kiddies to r&r!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, if I have to type out a disclaimer I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. Moving On now!

**One **

" **One Step at a Time"**

**Jordan Sparks**

He wasn't like any other person in the village, and that is what made me fall in love with him. Which meant that I had to take this one step at a time with him, and the first step was to introduce myself. It not so easy to just walk up to the child prodigy and Uchiha heir and introduce yourself. I mean the poor guy had fan girls around every corner, so getting close to him would be harder than taking ramen from Naruto. The best way to go about doing this was to wait for his physical, and then introduce myself. I didn't want to scare him, and what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't introduce myself to my patient. " Hi, my name is Hanuro Sakura, and I'll be giving your physical today," I said smiling at him. He didn't speak much, hell he didn't speak at all, but I would just be patient because good things come to those who wait. When the exam was done, he was walking out the door and paused. " Is something wrong Uchiha-san," I inquired tilting my head to the side. He turned around his dark eyes studying me intensely and then he spoke, " I already knew your name." Well, that sure as hell wasn't part of the plan, I thought to myself as I watched him exit the room.

**Two **

"**Total Eclispe of the Heart"**

**Bonnie Tyler**

" This isn't working" she whispered not meeting my eyes. My head shot up, the paperwork on my desk soon forgotten. " What isn't working Sakura," I asked her calmly. " Us," she whispered quietly avoiding my gaze. I was unable to respond, and she walked towards the door. I couldn't let her leave, she was my everything. " Don't go Sakura," I whispered desperately reaching for her hand. " We are no the same you and I," she whispered softly. " I can change," I beckoned her with my eyes. Tears filled in her eyes, and she clung to me. " Itachi, can't you see this is never meant to be," she said quietly. " Don't leave turn around come back into our home. We can make this work, we can do this, I know we can make it. Don't lose faith my love," I whispered. " Are you sure we can make it work," she asked. " I know we can," I responded with unwavering faith. I would make it work because my soul would shatter if she ever walked out that door.

**Three **

" **Not Gonna Get Us"**

**T.A.T.U. **

We ran hand in hand fleeing my once friends and precious people, for him I would give it all up. I love him, and nothing will keep us apart. I know that I will be labeled a traitor, but I love him. They can't stop it, it a force that can't be reckoned with. His every kiss, touch, and his intense eyes set a fire in me that can't be controlled or extinguished. He didn't speak, only held me close while I cried. I won't part from him, and no one not even Naruto could convince me to leave his side. He was innocent, I was sure of that, and he needed me. That was enough for me so for the time being I would flee, and face execution for him because he was my love, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

**Four **

" **Sky Scraper"**

**Demi Lovato**

It was raining the day that they turned against me. " Sakura, how could you," Ino demanded. " You don't know him," I defended. " You realized that fraternizing with the enemy is bad enough, but having his child makes it worse," demanded my mentor. " I will have this child," I growled getting defensive. " If you do that then you won't be allowed to stay in the leaf or with any of our allies," she growled angrily. " I don't care, I won't abort my child," I hissed in anger knocking over the chair. " Then as of this moment Sakura Hanuro you are banned and never allowed to return to the land of Fire," she bellowed. I stared at her in defiance refusing to break. " Leave the village immediately and do not return," she demanded. I said nothing as I left the village I had fought to protect. I would have my child, and I would love that child more than anything else in the world. The only thing left to do was find us a safe place to go, but I will not break. I will be strong, and I will rise above them in every way. He was gone, and he wouldn't be coming back to help us. It was up to me to defend what we had created with our love, and so I placed my hand on my abdomen as I searched for a safe haven.

**Five **

" **Who Knew"**

**Pink**

I never knew that she was sick, and it never crossed my mind that someone full of life would be gone in the blink of an eye. Here I sat, my back resting against the hospital bed, as she lay against my chest, slowly fading away. I buried my face into her neck, and even now she smelled like jasmine. Her breathing became more and more shallow with every second, and I knew she was fading fast. " Sakura," I whispered against her neck. She looked up at me with the dull jade eyes that use to sparkle waiting expectantly for me to continue. " I love you," I said staring in her eyes. She gently smiled at me and then she said, " I know." I leaned down kissing her lips trying show her how much I truly did love her. She leaned against my chest, and then she stopped breathing. That's why three years after that I gained a bachelor's degree in cancer research. I never remarried, and I think about the last few minutes we shared together often. I would find a cure for the disease that shattered our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Eight is a One Shot based of the Song " I Wish I was your lover" by Enrique Iglesis. Now mind the spelling on the artist name, but here goes chapter 9 hope you like it. **

**( Hokage Tower)**

" **Uchiha is there any particular reason that you have been stalking my apprentice for the past month," the busty Hokage asked the ANBU Captain behind her. He removed his mask, and regarded the Hokage carefully before he answered her question. " I find her interesting," Itachi finally admitted watching the Hokage's reaction, and he found himself wondering had Sakura actually sensed him. " Don't worry Uchiha, Sakura hasn't realized that you've been tailing her. She seems oblivious when she is in the village, and that is something that we are going to have to work on," the Hokage said waving her hand in a dismissible way. **

**Itachi let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. " Haven't you considered approaching my apprentice to get to know her better," the Hokage asked massaging her temples. " I have, but I have not found the right time to approach her," Itachi confessed. " Well, Uchiha make time because if I have to see Kakashi's dumbass walk back into my office complaining because you keep stalking our student I will personally break every bone in your body, and then I'll make you heal the hard way. Is that understood," she asked. " Hai Hokage-Sama," Itachi responded bowing in respect. " Good, now get out of my sight," she said dismissing him from the room. **

**( Mean while at Sakura's apartment with Ino)**

" **Ino I'm not going out tonight," Sakura growled finishing up a few hospital reports. " Sakura, this is your first day off in a month, and the only guy time you ever get is with that overprotective team of yours," Ino whined flipping through the clothes that hung in the closet. " Pig get out of my closet," Sakura growled getting up from her desk and stomping to her closet. " Forehead girl, we have got to go shopping. Look your closet is sad. It's filled with nothing but uniforms, and a Kimono that is three years old," Ino said pointing to the offending piece of clothing. " Oh wow, it is pretty sad," Sakura admitted looking at the poor excuse of a female closet. " Fine let's go shopping, but that doesn't mean that I'm going clubbing with you guys," Sakura said grabbing her back pack. " You're going and that's final," Ino yelled as they exited the apartment. Neither one of the girls noticed the Uchiha perched on the roof who had been listening to their little exchange. **

**( Ramen Stand Somewhere in the Village)**

" **Man, Ino is so bossy and loud," Naruto complained to Sasuke as he slurped his ramen. " What did she do now," Sasuke asked offhand as he ate more slowly. " She called me at eight this morning saying that all of Rookie Nine was going out to a club tonight, and I had to go, which means you have to go," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the comment, and growled, " What makes her think that we'll go," he asked. " She says that Sakura-chan is going, and since there will be guys there that we would show up," Naruto commented finishing off his ramen as Sasuke paid. " Come on Dobe," Sasuke called walking towards the Uchiha district. " What are we doing, teme," Naruto called after Sasuke. " Getting ready to go out what else," Sasuke asked as they walked towards his house. **

**( Uchiha Training Grounds)**

" **Guess what I heard this morning as I was listening in on the blonde minx this morning," Shisui commented drinking from a water bottle in his hands. Itachi waited for Shisui to continue as he wiped the sweat from his face. " Rookie Nine is going out to a new club tonight," Shisui said with a smile, and Itachi threw a towel at his face. " And I care why," Itachi asked drinking from the water bottle. " Because dear little cousin, it's all of Rookie Nine, and that includes a certain pink haired medic nin you have been currently stalking," Shisui said laughing as Itachi stared at him dumbstruck. " How did you," before Itachi could finish Shisui cut him off, " know, because I happen to be stalking that blonde minx of a best friend that she has." Itachi smirked and Shisui smiled, " Looks like we'll be crashing the party." **

**\**

**(In the Kitchen with Mikoto)**

" **Well you boys finished training early," Mikoto said staring at the four boys who currently were crowding her kitchen. " We're going out tonight, Kaa-san," Sasuke commented off handily as he searched for a snack in the refrigerator. " Well, that certainly explains you, Naruto, and Shisui, but not you Itachi," she said as she continued to chop the vegetables. " I'm going out to night as well Kaa-san," Itachi spoke softly, Sasuke and Naruto stared, Shisui chuckled, and Mikoto dropped her knife and stared at her eldest son in shock. " Kaa-san, is that red dress shirt clean," Itachi asked leaning against a nearby counter. " Yes, it should be in your closet. Itachi, is there any particular reason your going out tonight Itachi," she asked watching her son carefully. " I want to get to know someone better," he answered heading towards his room. " Well, that was specific," Sasuke commented. " You don't think it's Sakura-chan do you," Naruto asked watching as Itachi left. " No way Dobe," Sasuke said making his way to his room with Naruto hot on his trail. " Shisui-kun is Itachi interested in Sakura-chan," Mikoto asked watching her nephew closely. He winked at her, and left to get ready for an interesting night out. **

**( In the Club)**

" **Ino this is really short," Sakura whined trying to tug the hem of her red and black plaid mini skirt down. " Stop whining and have some fun, you look hot as hell," Ino pointed out leading Sakura to the middle of the dance floor. Itachi couldn't agree with Ino more as he downed drink after drink trying to work up the courage to approach Sakura. Finally, he rose from he seat, and he made his way through the crowd of bodies to her. He pulled her to him from behind, and she turned around to be met with a very hot Itachi Uchiha. Sakura sighed happily as she leaned her back into his firm torso, and she reached up and placed her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist firmly, and then they moved to the beat of the music together. " Do you want to get out of here," his hot breath ghosted against the shell of her ear, and she shivered then nodded. Itachi led her off the dance floor, and Rookie Nine stared at them in shock. " I'll be damned," Ino shouted laughing from Shisui's lap. I'll be damned indeed, Rookie Nine thought in unison. **

" **Well, this is my apartment," Sakura said with a gentle smile. " Good Night, Sakura," Itachi said as he turned to leave. " Hey, wait," she called tugging on his arm, and he turned to look at the confusion in her eyes. "Good Night, Sakura, is that it," she asked. " No," he whispered pulling Sakura to him, and then kissing her with such passion that it left both of them breathless. " Would you mind if I got to know you better," Itachi asked. "That sounds like a plan," she whispered. " Friday, then," he asked. She nodded, and he kissed her one more time for good measure. " Good Night Sakura," he said pulling away. " Good Night Itachi," she whispered as she watched him leave. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note ****keep in mind that this particular story will switch point of view like the previous one. The point of view will be in bold with underlining, no complaining about the point of view, I just warned you it was gonna happen , also this is an AU fic, which means its non-mass, and it's based in our universe verses the Naruto verse. I got this idea from Taken. Such a good movie. Let's get started.**

**( Sakura's Point of View) **

She heard the glass in the front door shatter, and she quickly scrambled to get to her cell phone. The seventeen year old junior could fell her heart pounding in her chest as she hid under the bed. She hit speed dial on the phone, not realizing that speed dial wasn't the police, but the last person she had talked to. She could hear the men slowly coming up the stairs, and she held her breath waiting for someone, anyone to answer the phone. " Hello," an annoyed tenor voice rang through the speaker. Thank God luck happened to be on her side, because the voice belonged to a detective she had known all her life. " Itachi," she inquired her voice shaking as she heard gun shots ring out through the apartment. " Sakura, what was that? Was that gun fire," his concerned voice rang in the speaker. " There's someone here, and I think they just killed Bob," she breathed in the phone, her fear seeking in through the speakers once more.

**(Itachi's Point of Veiw)**

" Bob as in your cat Bob," I asked. " Yeah," her breathing became more shallow. " Sakura where are you," I inquired reaching for my car keys. " Under my bed, oh no, they're coming in here, fuck," she cursed in the phone. " Don't hang up do you here me, don't hang the damn phone up," I said slamming the door as I exited my apartment. I could hear her breathing into the phone, and I could hear their heavy footsteps as they entered her room. " Here kitty, kitty," one of the men sang. I could practically hear her holding her breath, don't find her, I prayed. It felt like an eternity as I waited in silence, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I reached my car, and all hell broke loose on the other end of the phone. " Son of a Bitch," I heard Sakura yell, and I quickly threw my car in reverse hoping beyond belief that I would make it to her apartment in time.

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

" Son of a Bitch," I screamed feeling the man wrap his hand around my ankle, dragging me out from under the bed. I heard Itachi call my name, and what sounded like an engine being revved. There was no way in hell I was going to give up with out a fight, I kicked the silver haired man in the face as hard as I could. I ran from my room only to be met with golden eyes, the strange man grabbed me by my shoulders and shook m violently. I brought my knee up and kicked him in the groin, and I ran as fast as I could for the stairs. The man with the silver hair quickly recovered slamming me into the wall by the stairs, and being disoriented from the harsh blow I slid down the wall. Shaking my head I quickly rose from the ground, and as soon as I felt him grab a hold of my shoulders I head butted him hard. I ran quickly down the stairs, but the golden eyed man was faster, and he threw me through our glass kitchen table, effectively stopping me from getting to the door by pressing a knife to my throat. " Hurry up and sedate this little bitch," he hissed at the man with the silver hair. Soon I felt myself fading in to the darkness hoping that Itachi would make it in time.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

He sped quickly dodging traffic, trying to reach her apartment. He found himself waiting at the red-light impatiently, and as soon as it turned green he gunned it. The sound of metal crashing against metal, and glass shattering was all he could hear as a van slammed violently into his black mustang. He could barely move when he heard voices, and he glanced to the side and that's when he saw them Kabuto and Orochimaru. " Look what we have here, Kabuto, do you know who this is," the elder of the two hissed. " I do believe that is the young detective who locked you away the first time Orochimaru-sama," the silver haired doctor said adjusting the glasses resting on the end of his nose. " Yes that would be him, Uchiha Itachi. Kabuto, wouldn't he make excellent company for the little cherry blossom we plucked tonight," the elder male said smirking down at the injured detective. " We'd better sedate him, it wouldn't do if his legs were still working after the efforts we went through to get both him and the cherry blossom," Orochimaru pointed out. Soon Itachi found himself losing the battle with consciousness, and his head fell limply against the leather seat.

**A/N: ok so that was my one shot based off of taken. I know it was a cliffy who knows I may write a fan fic off of it. R&R chickadees **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I picked up this idea from another story similar and decided to give it a go. What I did was choose words out of a dictionary and thesaurus and write a little short piece about each word that I picked with a chosen couple. This is my first time doing this so let me know what you think. Like I said I didn't come up with this originally so no flames please it's just an experiment all the credit goes to AppleLov3R and her story moment in time inspired this little drabble collection of mine. So here it goes enjoy, and please read and reviewJ

**100 Words **

**#1 Pink**

It was the first thing he noticed about her after she brought me out of the darkness. He was at a loss for words staring at the way the bright flowing strands of her hair carelessly drifted down her neck and across her shoulders. He never thought he would ever love the color pink, but at the particular moment, pink was my his new favorite color. The second thing that made me fall in love with the color pink was the pretty little blush that adorned her face when she was embarrassed or flattered. He loved to make her blush, and he tried to do it often. The third reason he loved pink was their daughter, her long pink hair was a few shades darker than her mother's, but every time she came running up to hi smiling from ear to ear he long pink locks would bounce around her face making it look like she had a halo in the sun. Yes, Itachi Uchiha, child prodigy, ANBU Captain at age thirteen, and ex- Akatsuki member was completely enamored by the color pink.

**# 2 Embrace **

Countless nights, he shivered alone in his bed unable to chase away the spirits that haunted me from his past. He was unable to rest properly, but now as her small petite body curled against his, and her small nose nuzzled into his neck. He found his self lost within the warmth of her gentle embrace, and the feeling of her hot breath fanning across his neck . Finally, he allowed sleep to claim him, and for once there were no night mares, or faces of the people that he slaughtered for his village. There was only warmth, comfort, and peace. He only felt at peace when he smaller body was entangled with his, and he only felt warmth when he felt her warm breath fanning across his neck. The comfort lay with in the trust that she gave him, and the way her tiny fingers clung to his chest. He could get used to this lying here entangled with her, his mind at rest, and finally at peace.

**#3 Tutor **

" Why are there letters in math," she growled furiously scratching her worn eraser on the paper causing it to tear a hole in the paper. " The numbers represent variables or an unknown answer," I tired to explain it to her calmly. " This is stupid letters don't belong in math I don't care what you say. Letters belong in English, not math. Who the hell thought of putting letters in math that only complicates things," she yelled hitting her head on the desk. " Try to focus, Sakura," I said messaging the bridge of my nose. " I can't focus because letters don't belong in math," she yelled. "I sighed, " No wonder you need a tutor."

**# 4 Laughter **

" Can you please stop laughing," I growled angrily at my fiancé. " So why did you have to cut your hair," she asked with laughter dancing in her eyes. "Shisui thought it would be funny to use the fire ball technique and burn the right side of my hair up to my ear," I growled rubbing my temples. " So you had to cut the left side and trim the right," she said in between giggles. I glared at her, and she laughed harder. " What did you do to Shisui when you caught up to him," she asked. I smirked at her, " He's bald." She fell of the couch laughing.

**Author's Note: Okay so that is the first drabble collections. What do you think? Go hurry R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Malibu Barbie Reject**

**{ This is told from Itachi's Point of view and it's an au fic that popped in my head}**

I was getting hit left and right during practice, but everything about her was so damn interesting. She wasn't like the others who usually sat in the spot staring at us, I was completely convinced that she could care less. Her long vibrant hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, and it fell against her right shoulder as she tilted her head and studied her text book closer. She never once glanced up at us, and it caught my interest greatly. I let my attention go back to the game, and leave the little book worm to herself for now, but I would definitely be joining her after practice. We were in the locker room when it happened, one of the other members of the team glanced out the door and whistled. " Looks like pinky is giving the skank brigade hell," Kisame chuckled pulling his shirt on as he glanced out the door. I looked up because that was a reference to my previous distraction, and that's when I heard it the insult that caused me to laugh. " Do you have a problem with me you Malibu Barbie reject. I mean seriously what guy is going to go for something as fake as you? With your hair bleached out, your hooker heals, barely there skirt, and the fake boobs your daddy bought you for Christmas, I mean is there anything real about you other than your bad attitude," her voice carried throughout the locker room. It was official I was in love, with a fiery book worm.

A/N: I love this little highlight here I came out of nowhere, and I thought it was hilarious. I bet you didn't see that coming. The next list will be rated m so if your too young or don't like that kind of thing please skip you have been warned starting now.

**Handcuffs**

There were many advantages to having a husband who was a police chief, and one of them happened to be hand cuffs. I mean how else was a girl suppose to make that man squirm without them, everything about him just screamed sex. So while I was distracting him with a few naughty kisses here and there I managed to cuff him to our iron head board oh, yes tonight he would be mine. I rode him like I was breaking a mare over and over again, until I was satisfied. Hand cuffs were one of the best inventions a woman could ask for.

**Ecstasy **

The feeling of our bodies becoming one, our hips rocking in motion, the way he called my name, and the way I called his was complete ecstasy. His hard body atop mine, and his hands pressing mine firmly into the mattress, was all bliss. Every breath, every pant, and every moan we shared together. His dark eyes locked into mine, the way my skin burned for him, and the way my body moved for him all said that I was his. The way he kissed me, the way his hands fisted in my hair, the way he bite my neck all said I was his. The was he pulled me close, held me tight, and the way our bodies both came together said that we were one. The way he pulled me against his chest, wrapped an arm around me, and stroked my hair said that he was mine. The way he said he loved me, peppered my face with kisses, and stayed the night all said that he was mine. So in turn every moment, movement, breath, name, words, each and every time were pure ecstasy because I was his, he was mine, and we were one.

**{ Ok so the smut stops here but be warned I love a good dirty story or drabbles so there will be more but I will try and warn. The next story is an AU fic that I thought would be cute so here it goes.}**

**Angel**

" Where am I," she asked, and I blinked at her. " You don't remember what happened," I asked cautiously walking his frightened girlfriend. " No who are you, wait a minute who am I ? What's going on? How did I get here? Where am I?," she shrieked horrified. " We were in a car accident on the way home from prom, don't you remember love," I asked her. " I remember bright lights, and then I was here with you," she said emerald eyes widening with horror. I nodded, and she finally looked around us. " Itachi is that us she said glancing at the paramedics trying to revive me, and I nodded. " Where am I," she asked glancing around. Then she looked a few feet away, and she collapsed. " What happened," she asked crying. " I was taking you home when a drunk driver crashed into your side of the car causing it to lose balance and flip we were both thrown from the car, Sak," I answered reaching out for her. " Where do we go now," she asked as I helped her up. " Into the light love," I said taking her hand, and leaving the scene of our deaths behind us.

**{ I did this fan fic for a reason. Drinking and Driving is not cool if you have had one than you shouldn't drive. Buzzed driving is drunk driving and every year someone loses someone they care about to drunk driving. Keep that message in mind. Till next time kids.} **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I'm watching the golden globes, and I am not afraid to admit that every time I see Leonardo Dicaprio I get like a twelve year old girl seeing titanic for the first time all giddy lol and I think of Romeo+Juiliet. Lol and then there was Johnny Depp need I say more lol. A good night girls a good night. Not to mention two of my all time favorite actresses appeared and presented both Reese Whiterspoon and Nicole Kidman. I'm a happy lady kiddies so I felt the need to write a chapter seven to go with my chapter six. **

**{ okay so we'll start this off with a little word drabble and take it from there kiddies}**

**# 5 Kiss**

Well, where do we begin with this one? I was walking along with Itachi and Sasuke helping them pick out a gift for their mother's birthday, when a certain blonde haired dunce felt the need to show off a new technique to Hinata. So said new technique released a heard of angry cows that proceeded to stampede the market, and that is how I ended up here. I was sandwiched in between a concrete wall, and had one very hot Uchiha's mouth pressed against my own. Well, as far as kisses go, I enjoyed it so for no I guess I'll let Naruto slide for his stupidity.

**A/N: Well, a totally sexy Hispanic man made an appearance as well hello Antonio Banderez (spelling might be off this is a play by play here I will be commenting while I watch the golden globes ppl so bare with me girl gotta have some fun if you don't like side commentary by the author then skip it****J) Ah hello Marky Mark night keeps getting better and better. On with the Drablles kiddies.**

**#6 Death**

I clutched his broken and beaten body to my chest, and sobbed as I watched him slowly fade away from me. We fought so hard in this war, and now when it was so close to ending we would never see home again. We were cut off from reinforcements somewhere behind enemy lines. Our whole squad was dead we were the only ones left. The rain began to fall as the enemy moved in closer, and I knew the heavens were crying for my lost love. His chest finally stilled and I was the only one left alive but not for long. I clung to him stroking his ebony hair, and I kissed his lips when I felt them near. If I was going to die today then I was going to take as many of those bastards as I could with me.

**Her Fading Light **

This was my fault, I should never let her leave on such low chakra reserves. I should have forced her to stay by my side after she healed my eyes, and I glanced at her broken and beaten form that's all I could think. I knew he was angry with me, but I never expected him to take things as far as he had. To take his anger out on her in such a way was not human, I cursed myself for letting such a monster live. It took me months to find her, after word arrived from the Fire Nation that Hanuro Sakura had never returned. I later learned that my brother had caught up with Sakura a day from the Fire Nation and had wounded her without second thought when he sensed my chakra around her. He had slit her throat in her weakened state, and them left her for the animals to finish off. Sakura, being the amazing medic that she was healed the wound but was unable to heal her vocal cords causing her to be even weaker than she was when she left my side. Then some slave traders happened to cross her path who were well known for enslaving powerful Kinochi and making them disappear without a trace, and to do that they render the chakra paths in the body completely useless except for the amount you need to live so that it would be harder for anyone to track her down. So she was completely defenseless at the hands of slave traders, and by the time I reached her she was no longer pure. They had taken that from her brutally, and then left her to lie there bleeding and in pain for days. So she got sick from an infection, and was no longer of any use to them and then they left her to die the same way my brother had. That's how I found the cherry blossom, and when I reached out for her she pulled away. When I called her name she flinched, and then reached out for me. " Sakura, can you see," I asked her. She shook her head no, and I told her I would take her back to her village, but she refused to go. So she stayed with me, hidden away from the world, and when I faked my death I returned to her. She never regained her sight or her voice back, but she learned to heal again using her other senses taste, touch, smell. So we lived in peace for many years together healing those that crossed our paths the Herbal means, and we spent our lives together. When I found her the light within was fading, but now it shined it shined so much brighter than before.

**{ So I happen to think that this idea was good, and it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I know that there are some pretty grown up things here but it is what it is. Oh yeah, and the fever from her infection caused her to go blind. Just in case you were wondering, and Itachi healed Sakura through herbal means. So that covers that onward we go kiddies. } **

**#7 Spider**

Why in the hell was my boyfriend the most feared shin obi in all the nations standing on our bed was beyond me. " Itachi, what are you doing," I said taking off my coat and hanging it up. He glared at me and activated his sharingan. " What is wrong," I asked grabbing a Kunai from my side pouch. " It's over there in the corner," he responded. So I walked over towards the corner by or dresser, and I looked down, then back at him, and down again. _Squish _" Really Itachi, really," I asked crossing my arms, and staring at him.

**#8 Halloween**

" Come on it's not that bad," I said trying to coax him out of the bathroom. " There is no way in hell I'm leaving the house dressed like this," he growled from the bathroom. " Yes, you are Itachi. You get you hot ass out here and be my Prince Charming damn it. You can't have a Cinderella without a Prince Charming," I said banging on the door. " No," he responded. " Don't make me come in there get your pretty ass out here now. You have to the count of three and I will smash that door to pieces, and drag you all the way to that costume party," I warned. No response. Oh it's on. " One, two," and then the door opened. " You will not be dragging my pretty ass anywhere," he said heading for the door. That's cute protecting his male ego because he knows I will do it.

**#9 Child Labor **

It was the worst forty eight hours of my life, followed by the best two seconds before it happened again. Well if I was going to suffer so was he, I did not impregnate myself. I gripped his hand, and screamed. I am pretty sure I heard bones breaking, but that was okay because I was forcing a baby out of a tiny whole that was tearing. If I had to suffer he was going down with me. So after seventy two hours we had a bouncing baby boy, five broken fingers, one black eye, and one snapped wrists, which all amounts to one thing a very tired Sakura.

**#10 Dare**

**I cannot believe the pig talked me into doing this, I sighed I as I snuck into Itachi's window while he was in the shower. Boxers, boxers, boxers, where were those boxers? I know he is a boxer's man, and I told Ino that he was. She didn't believe me so she dared me to prove it, and so here I was stealing one of the most dangerous men's personal clothing to prove a point. Bingo, I quickly snatched up a pair and took off like a bat out of hell, with a familiar chakra signature closing in on me. Time to show Ino and outrun a very angry half dressed ANBU Captain. Kami, please have mercy on me, because when he catches me he won't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**#11 Blue**

It was the color of his eyes, after she transplanted new ones into his empty sockets. It was her way of saying thank you returning his sight, and they weren't blue like the color's of the Uchiha Clan . No they were blue like the sky on a summer's day after it rained, and they made him seem almost approachable, well, almost.

**# 12 Blonde**

It was a prank originally meant for Sasuke after he felt impaled to hang my underwear outside of every male's window in Konoha. How was I suppose to know that Itachi would get in the shower after we put peroxide in the shower head? You trying explaining that to one very angry ANBU Captain.

**#13 Blood**

It was everywhere, all over me, and all over him. I found myself dragging his unconscious ass away from the battle and to a cave tucked away somewhere safe. We were somewhere behind enemy lines, as I preformed major operation, all the while here lay the best ANBU Captain's life in my hands. Who is the weak one now?

#14 Cry

After eight long hours of agonizing pain and labor I finally heard her small cry. I looked down in my arms, and I was met by a familiar pair of ebony eyes. Then my eyes left my daughter, and then glanced up at my husband. I laughed because he looked like I felt ten minutes ago, awful.

**#15 Dress**

The way it clung to her body, it was like a second skin. I watched her move to the beat of the music, and I was enamored by the sight. She looked so free, and happy that I could not look away. Soon I found myself making my way through the crowd, and I felt her smaller body pressed against my larger frame. I too became lost in the music.

**( A Special Inside Drabble )**

**Sunday Mornings**

**I felt her warm breath ghost over my ear as she leaned forward and glanced over my shoulder. " You know Itachi, you're really good at that," she whispered leaning closer to inspect the drawing on the paper. I smiled to myself as I blended the charcoal into the paper. " Can you draw Sakura," I asked sketching out the eyes. I heard her chuckle, and then she took a piece of paper that lay beside me and a pen. She shoved it in my lap, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was stick people, and she kissed my cheek and laid back down on the couch with her book. I just loved Sunday mornings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**#16 Strip Poker**

Here she sat, in just her bra in underwear, all because of Ino. Yes, this was all Ino's fault, well mostly. It was her idea to play strip poker with two Uchihas, but Sakura's pride kept her from refusing the offer. To make matters worse Itachi was making Sakura extremely nervous, and she finally snapped. " Stop looking at me like that," she yelled. Itachi raised an eyebrow, " Like what," he asked. " Like you want to eat me," Sakura growled at him. He smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes. " Oh, but I do Sakura," he said leaning forward, Uchiha say what?

**#17 Nurse's Uniform**

" Itachi are you okay," the pink haired nurse asked him. He stared blankly at her for a moment before choosing to answer. That little white nurse's uniform was quite distracting, and then he felt her cool hand rest against his forehead checking his temperature. " Shisui caught me off guard with a Kunai," he finally answered watching the way the hem of the nurse's uniform would rise occasionally. " If I didn't know you any better I would swear that you've been getting injured on purpose," she commented as she healed the wound. If only she knew, how many time he let Shisui hit him with a Kunai just to watch her in that damn nurse's uniform.

**#18 Bite**

" Do you have to bite me every time we have sex," Sakura commented offhand examining her neck in the mirror. Itachi watched her trace her small finger over the red mark, and he smirked to himself before answering her question. " Do you have to be so appetizing," he asked from the doorway. She stared at him for a brief moment, before chucking a hair brush at his head.

**# 19 Fish **

" Itachi Ryo-Kun is dead," Sakura said with tears in her eyes staring at the floating fish in the bowl. Itachi glanced at the bowl, and continued doing his paperwork. " Sakura, it is just a fish," he commented finishing his report. " Ryo-Kun, was not just a fish, Itachi. He was my fish," she said pouting as she stared at the floating body in the bowl. Itachi signed the last document, and grabbed his coat. " Come on Sakura, let's go get you another fish."

**#20 Cooking**

" What is it," Itachi asked watching his pink haired companion carefully. " I cooked you dinner," she said smiling as she ushered him to the table. Itachi stared at the blob in front of him, and then back at his little mate. She was watching him closely, and he picked up the chopsticks and tried to tear a piece of the blob. It ate them, Itachi looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at the blob. " Stupid damn cook book, fucking blob," she growled under her breath. " Let's go out," Itachi suggested. She nodded, but picked up a plated and smashed the unsuspecting blob. " I'm not ever going to be domesticated," she sighed as they exited the apartment.

**# 21 Mess **

Sakura glanced around her apartment and sighed to herself. There was paperwork scattered across her coffee table, which was a classic sign that Itachi had been there. She made her way into her kitchen, and narrowed her eyes at the man in question. " Really Itachi, Really," she hissed staring at the mess before her. " I didn't do this," he stated calmly looking at the disaster that was her kitchen. Wait a minute, instant ramen packets, instant food, and wrappers everywhere, this indicated a much bigger problem than Itachi. " Naruto," she yelled angrily.

**#22 Peace**

He watched as she inhaled and exhaled softly, and he sighed contently to himself. There was nothing that brought him more peace than returning home from a mission to his sleeping pink haired mate. He loved to watch her while she slept, and he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. He sat on the side of the bed watching her smile in her sleep contently until the sun began to rise over Konoha, and then he got a shower. After his shower he climbed in the bed, and she immediately rolled over to him resting her head on his shoulder, and once again he watched her while she slept stroking her hair until he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**#23 Glove**

" **Miss you dropped this," a tenor voice whispered quietly. Emerald eyes soon met ebony, and for a brief moment she was at a loss for words. " oh my, thank you kind sir," she said with a gentle smile. " Does the lady have a name," he inquired handing her the glove she had previously dropped. " Oh, how rude of me. My name is Hanuro, Hanuro Sakura, and who might you be," she asked as she placed the small white glove back on her hand. " Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi," he whispered kissing the knuckles of her hand, as she blushed a pretty red. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this is the last chapter in pot luck. I had a lot of fun writing this and I will end it with the continuation of my numeric word series. I posted Wish I was Your Lover as a one shot for those of you who are interested. Here goes the last little bit of Pot Luck!

Chapter 10

**# 24 Ring**

He stared at the small piece of jewelry that rested in a velvet box on his desk, and he sighed mentally. It was perfect just like her, and he hoped she wouldn't refuse the little ring. He hoped she fell in love with it, hell, he hoped she said yes. What if she said no? Sakura was very unpredictable, and soon he found himself glaring at the box. He was trying to force the ring to make her say yes, well it sounded crazy. That is the way that Shisui and Sasuke found Itachi, glaring at the engagement ring he bought Sakura.

**# 25 Song **

He opened her bedroom window, and he soft singing drifted throughout the empty apartment. He followed her voice out of her room, down the hall, and soon he found himself outside of the bathroom door listening to her voice. She sounded so sad, and that just wouldn't do. Itachi decided he would cheer her up, and so he began to strip in the hall. He opened the door, and proceeded to join her in the shower.

**# 26 Doll **

She stormed in the apartment painted up like she was the star of some kind of festival. " What happened to you," Itachi asked trying to hide his laughter. " Your mother happened, and shut up Itachi it's not funny," she growled pulling the bobby pins out of her pink curls, and wiping the makeup off her face. Itachi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, and Sakura glared at him snatching the ribbons out of her hair. " Well, I've never played with dolls, but I'd definitely play with you," he said pouncing at her. She hit him with a pink shoe, and said, " You're a freak Uchiha."

**#28 Soccer Ball **

" Hey watch out," a black haired boy shouted at a pink haired girl, too bad said girl was listening to her ipod and didn't hear him. One minute Sakura was walking past the soccer field, and then the next she was lying on her back staring up at a pair of cobalt eyes. " Hey are you ok," the boy asked the girl lying on the ground. " Yeah, I think so. Who are you," she asked as he pulled her to her feet. " Uchiha Itachi, and you are," he responded watching her carefully. " Hanuro, Hanuro Sakura," she said smiling and scratching her head.

**# 29 Movie **

The lights were dimmed, and resting in his arms was one of the most feared Kinochi cowering away from the horror movie on the screen. It was so cliché, but it was normal. As normal as you could get outside of shin obi life. Just a boy, a girl, and a movie playing on the big screen. Life was perfect in this moment. He was just a normal guy, holding the girl of his dreams, as she snuggled into his chest at the movies.

**# 30 Glass **

It was every where around him, and he glanced at the right side of the car at Sakura. She had a large gash on her forehead, and blood was dripping down the side of her face. He could smell the gas fumes leaking from the car, and he reached out to her. She didn't move, and fear rose with in his chest. He called out to her weakly, and her eyes opened to meet his. He glanced out the shattered windshield to see paramedics running towards the overturned car. He reached for her hand as they waited to be freed from the death trap that use to be a Honda Civic, and she clutched his hand weakly fading in and out of consciousness.

**# 31 Vampire **

She was laughing at me, and it pissed me off. I'm a fucking Vampire, damn Twilight, damn it to hell. Vampires sparkling are you shitting me, now we're the laughing stock of the underworld, and I was having to prove I was a vampire to this slip of a girl. " Stop laughing I am a Vampire," I hissed. " Okay, well let me see you teeth," she said in a fit of giggles. I am going to bite her just to prove a point.

**# 32 Cake **

She shoved cake in my face, and I couldn't believe that she did that. I mean I know it's tradition and all, but I wasn't going to let it slide. That is how a food fight broke out at our wedding. It was bride and bridesmaids verses groom and grooms men, and it went on for hours.

**# 33 Kunai**

**There was nothing sexier in my opinion than having my little brother's female teammate straddle me with a kunai pointed directly at my throat. I was going to have to piss her off more often because I loved her version of payback. Yes, I let her win, but the conciliation prize was pretty good. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: the previous ch is nine so add lol for real i am

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Candle in the Wind **

**Elton John**

The wind blew softly throughout the trees, and all was silent. Familiar faces exited their homes clothed in black for their fallen comrade and friend. Three men from three completely paths of lives all met in a familiar square in the middle of Konohagure waiting on the child that reminded them so much of their friend, sister, and lover. The child's petal pink hair lay casually on her shoulders, and she clung to her grandmother's hand as they walked slowly towards the funeral with the three men keeping their distance slightly pained by the memory of her mother. They watched in silence and pain as they laid her body on the cold stone, and spoke words of kindness about the women who's smile no one would ever see again. Her voice haunting Sasuke, " Take me with you." He struggled to keep his composure, but he could hear her in his mind, " I love you." He gripped his head trying to silence the voice within his head, and for the first time in years he felt the sting of familiar hot tears fall upon his face. He shouldn't have been so cruel, and he had apologized, but now it was hitting him. Her smile would be their no more, and those brilliant bright emerald eyes would never open again. He felt sick, his head was pounding, and he fell to his knees, then he found himself looking into sky blue eyes, as a hand was offered to him. She reached out for him, in the way that Sakura once had, and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He could feel her there, and he held tightly onto her daughter's hand. Once he had wished that she loved him, and he broke when he realized that would never happen. She loved him differently she had once said, she loved him in a special way, he was her heart's brother. He glanced at the little girl holding his and the fifth Hokage's hand, and sighed soflty to himself. He didn't want to be here, and he could tell that neither did she. " Shisui-chan, why don't we leave this sad place, and go somewhere else," he whispered as he knelt in front of the girl. " Where will we go Naruto," she asked reaching for his hand. " How about the river," he asked thinking of how many times he and Sakura had sat there talking about their futures and dreams. " That sounds nice, I want to go to the river," she said tugging on Naruto's much larger hand. Naruto glanced at the elder Uchiha who simple nodded in consent, and continued to stare at the body. Itachi was not suppose to be alive, but Sakura had changed that. She saw through all the lies and forced him to see where he was wrong. She gave him a reason to live the moment he found he loved her, and then again when she gave birth to their daughter. Now he didn't know how to go on living now that she was gone. He stayed after everyone else left, staring at her form. Why did she have to leave them? He wasn't kind like her, and he wasn't sure if he could raise their child alone. He stood their in the rain, eyes unwavering, and he jumped slightly when he felt someone grip his shoulder. " Itachi no matter how long you stand here waiting she isn't going to come back," Tsunade whispered sadness evident in her voice. Ebony eyes turned to look at her, and she saw it, he was lost, broken, and she remembered Sakura warning her that this might happen should something go wrong on her mission. " Uchiha get your act together, Sakura would not approve of you acting like this, you have a daughter who has lost her mother and needs her father," she watched as the pride of the Uchiha clan was brought to his knees clinging to her waist. " It will be okay, you will see," Tsunade said pulling him back to his feet. " No it will never be ok," he said walking away from her body. She was sent in to heal the dying son of a near by damiyo, and when the child passed they had sealed her chakra, and left her defensless, and the executed her in a fit of rage and dispair. When the news reached Konoha that Sakura gone, Itachi lost it completely, and ended the life of everyone who had a hand in it, but he was right there would never be another Sakura. She sighed soflty as they lowered her body into the ground. Time to clean up the mess that she had left behind starting with the Uchiha.


End file.
